1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display having an improved aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in each pixel, thereby displaying desired images.
Among various operating modes for the liquid crystal display, a vertical alignment mode vertically aligns the liquid crystal molecules when an electric field is formed between the two substrates to allow light to transmit through the liquid crystal molecules, to thereby display the images. As one of the vertical alignment modes for the liquid crystal display, a patterned-vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode has been widely used. According to the PVA mode, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in different directions by patterned pixel electrodes so as to form liquid crystal domains, thereby improving a viewing angle of the liquid crystal layer. The pixel electrodes are patterned to include fine slits and a fringe electric field formed between the slits drives the liquid crystal molecules.